


Rain Child

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>life with an autistic savant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Child

The hardest part of raising an autistic savant isn't the silent spells, or the days when he talks and talks and she can't understand a word. It isn't the tantrums or the times he stares off into space for hours and nothing can shake it. It isn't even the string of drugs, which fail each and every time.

The worst part, Allison thinks, about raising a genius who thinks in physics and calculus is the fact that she rarely gets to see the little boy he is underneath all that. Instead of crayon sketches, Kevin works out theorems on his drawing paper; the 'fridge is covered with them. Allison sighs, looking at it, and then puts down her coffee cup before going into Kevin's playroom. He's seated at the little red and yellow plastic desk, staring at his homework, a page of letters laid out in lines for him to copy.

"Hey, honey," Allison says, kneeling down next to him, smiling when he looks up at her. "How about you leave this for later and we go to the park?" Kevin nods, smiling brightly, and Allison is suddenly reminded of why it's all worth it. _There_ is her little boy.


End file.
